Hidden in Plain Sight
by nesapotamia
Summary: John WInchester has one daughter and one son. Everyone knows that... Non hunter AU A/B/O Dynamics. Eventual Omega!Dean/Alpha!Castiel. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

John Winchester stared at the village wise woman in shock.

"No" he said shaking his head at her "That can't be right. You have to check again. There's no way Dean could be ... one of those." It wasn't true; it couldn't be true. John Winchester's oldest son could not be an..."He's an Omega John, whether you want him to be or not." Missouri said. "It's rare for a male to present that way true, but it certainly is possible."

John sat back in his chair heavily. He didn't understand how this could have happened. Hadn't his family endured enough? They'd lost Mary a year ago, and thought John had wanted to fall apart he hadn't. Sam was still a baby and Dean was only four years old, so he'd dealt with his own pain and took care of his sons instead of disappearing into a bottle. Now after dealing with all that life had decided to throw this at them.

This was bad, this was very, very bad. Omega girls were cherished and courted by the sons of noblemen because they were certain to bear children. Omega males were treated like freaks of nature, and usually kidnapped and forced to work in brothels because those same noblemen would pay handsomely to experience something so rare. John shuddered and felt a moment of panic at the noble family that owned this county. What if one of Lord Azazel's spawn heard about Dean?

He lurched out of his chair suddenly. "Missouri, we have to leave before anyone hears about this. I have to get Dean away from here. Oh my God, if they find out..." he trailed off, not able to speak his fears aloud.

"John." Missouri said sharply. "It's the same for omega boys everywhere. Just leaving this county will not help. You can't keep him away from other people completely so you are going to have to hide him in plain sight."

John blinked at her, confusion evident in his face. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone in this village knows Dean is a boy and pretty soon they're all going to be able to tell that he's an omega, you will never be able to hide that. He can however, be hidden and protected in another way. Come into the back with me so I can show you what I mean."

John followed her into the back room and frowned when she opened a trunk of old clothes.

"I have been meaning to sell these old clothes, but I never got around to it. These belonged to my Sarah. I want you to take them all John. Then, I want you to take your two boys and leave this village as soon as you can get everything else packed up."

It took a moment for John to figure out what Missouri was implying, and when he finally understood he wanted to refuse her idea. He couldn't though; hiding Dean in this manner might mean John had to dissuade possible suitors, but it would keep Dean out slavery. He scooped up all the clothes and shoved them into the bag Missouri provided.

"Thank you for helping us this way. I know it pains you to part with her things like this." He wrapped her in a quick hug before hurrying to the door.

"You take care of that ... girl … of yours John Winchester. Keep her and her brother safe."

John nodded before leaving the healers house and hurrying home.


	2. The Journey

John and his children left the only home they had known that very night. Dean had held his sleeping brother while his father rushed about their small home gathering the essential supplies they would need when they found a new home. Most of the furniture had to be left behind, but the bedding, cooking supplies, medicinal herbs, and any and all tools that could be used to build, sew or fix something were packed in the family's wagon before sundown. John had always cursed the fact that his family had to live in a small house outside of the towns protective walls, but today he welcomed the isolation. With no neighbors in the immediate area there would be no one to see them leave, or ask him questions about why his family had to leave so suddenly.

Dean had been quiet through it all, watching over baby Sammy like always and packing what little clothes and toiletries they had when his father asked him to. His silence was nothing strange; the boy hadn't spoken a word since the death of his mother.

When John arranged a little shelter with blankets for them amongst the things in the cart Dean had climbed in quietly and held his arms out for Sammy, waiting for John to lift the baby up. Only when he had his brother safely in the cart did he turn to his father with questioning eyes.

"I'll explain everything as soon as I can Dean, I promise. Lay down with your brother so we can be off." Dean stared at his father for a moment longer before climbing between the blankets with his brother. Before walking back to the cart, John went back in the house one more time to retrieve the small box of charms that had belonged to his wife. She'd said they protected her on her travels from her own country and John knew they would need all the protection they could get for this journey.

John made sure everything in the cart was secure before climbing up into the driver seat. He took one at look at the home he's shared with his wife. "I promise you Mary, I swear by the old Gods and the new that I will keep our boy safe."

The words rippled in the air and John felt them settle around him like a geas. Shuddering once at the feeling he flicked the reigns once and Impala set off.

They traveled through that night and the next day, stopping only when nature's call became too great. Dean spent most his time entertaining, feeding, and changing Sammy's diaper, which left him little time to demand answers from his fathers with questioning eyes.

They came to the border between their home country of Uffern, and its neighbor Tir Bwystfil that night. John directed impala to pull the cart off the road and into the trees. This land was hardly any safer than his own, but he was exhausted and he knew that the horse could not go on any farther. He dragged himself off the cart and took care of the horse first; they would get nowhere without her. Once she was secure he took one of the charms out of their box and hooked it into her mane; then he took another, larger charm and tied it to the cart. He kept a careful watch of their surroundings as Dean ran behind a tree to relieve himself, scooped the boy up into the cart the moment he returned.

"Dean. " he said looking his small son in the eyes. "I need you to stay in the cart alright? If you need to go back behind the tree again let me know but do not go without letting me know first. You and your brother will be safe in the cart."

Dean leaned over the side and pointed to the charm. "That's right buddy that was your Mama's and it will protect you, but you have to stay in the cart, understood?"

Dean gave a little smile at the charm and nodded, before lying back down next to a sleeping Sammy. The way Dean accepted that something of his mothers could offer protection filled John with a mix of joy because he had a way to keep Mary with them, and sorrow because he could see how much Dean needed her.

Trying to push the melancholy thoughts away he placed his own bedroll under the cart, and tried to get some sleep. He would have to explain everything to Dean tomorrow. They were in a new land now, and it was time to put Missouri's plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they broke their fast on a simple meal of bread and a few bites apple. John hoped they would find a town soon so he could gather better provisions. He'd taken all the food he could when they left but it would only keep for so long.

Once Dean was finished eating John gave Sam a small yarn doll to play with and pulled Dean into the driver's seat with him.

"Alright buddy. I said I was going to explain everything to you, so … I need you to listen now alright?"

Dean nodded and stared up at his father.

"Ok so you know how people are born boys or girls right, but they also have a … um … second gender? Like alphas and betas…"at this Dean nodded and pointed to his father. "Yeah that's right buddy, I'm a beta, there are also people who are omegas. "Dean pointed again and John was confused until he saw that Dean was pointing to the ring he wore on a string around his neck. "Your Mama, yeah she was an omega." Dean nodded again and smiled a bit. John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"See buddy, people have lots of silly ideas about those second genders, like alpha girls are all big and scary and can't like frilly girly things, and that betas can't find true mates, and that alpha boys have all be big and mean and push everyone around." Dean frowned like that was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. "Yeah pal, I know, it's pretty dumb, but the things is, is that there are silly opinions about omegas too. Like all omega girls are sweet and delicate and never argue. For omega boys though, those opinions are not silly, they're really mean. Some very bad, very wrong, very mean people think that omega boys are … "

Gods he how could he say this to his own son? How could he be the one to introduce is boy to this kind of bigotry. The words he was about to say turned his stomach.

Mary, he prayed, how can I do this to our baby boy? He was only five years old; couldn't the gods have waited a little longer before forcing the nastiness of the world on him?

John took a breath and steeled himself; better Dean hear it from him first than a stranger.

"Those very bad people think that omega boys are worthless. That they are only there to be by any alpha that wants to hurt them."

Dean put his head down for a moment and when he lifted it again there were tears in his eyes; he pointed to himself.

John scooped his tiny son into his arms and rocked him. "Yes baby boy, you're an omega." He pulled dean's face away from his shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. "But that does not make you any of those horrible things alright? You are not worthless and if anyone ever tries to hurt you then I will hunt them down and make them regret it." Dean sniffled a bit and nodded. "Dean, you know Miss Missouri right? She was the healer in our old village, and she thought of a way to keep you safe from the people who will want to hurt you because you're an omega. People are mean to omega boys, but omega girls, like your Mama, are treated with kindness because everyone thinks they are all so sweet." As he spoke he reached under the seat for the bag of clothes Missouri had given him, and handed it to Dean. The boy reached inside and pulled out a small pale yellow dress and then glanced back up at John. He pointed to the dress then to himself. "It will be like a disguise. This way everyone will think you are an omega girl." Dean reached up and grabbed his mother's ring, then looked up at his father with a question in his eyes. "Yes buddy, like your Mama."

Dean considered this for a moment, and looked down at Sammy who gave him a drooly grin. He sat up squared his shoulders, looked at his father and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

It took them a month to get through Tir Bwystfil, and only once they had passed into Tir y Gwyliwr did John start to relax. Everything John had heard about Tir y Gwyliwr said it was a fair nation ruled by a good king and his family. Here slavery was illegal in any form, though he knew that, as with all lands, omega boys were the exception. It was kept underground here, unlike Uffern which allowed brothels to tie omega boys outside on leashes to attract customers. Tir y Gwyliwr wanted to hide its bigotry, while Uffern flaunted it and John was not sure which was worse. Here though being a girl would afford Dean more protection than at home. Now they just had to find a place to settle.

They had been travelling for about a week in this new land when John saw another cart approaching from up the road. Glancing back at his children he could see Dean playing with a giggling Sammy. To John they were the perfect image of sibling happiness; a big sister in her pretty blue dress tickling a wiggly baby boy.

As the cart drew near John raised his hand in greeting and hailed to the driver of the other cart.

Adopting his friendliest and most non-threatening smile he greeted the man and woman. "Good morrow. My name is John and these two are…"

"Oh my goodness, look at those babies!" The woman in the cart exclaimed to her husband. "Isaac have you ever seen anything so precious?"

When John turned to look at his children he could see Dean helping Sam stand and hold on to the side of the cart as they both peeked over the edge.

"Forgive my wife Tamara, she's been bitten by the grandbaby bug." Isaac said fondly. "What can I help you with friend?"

John was momentarily surprised by the warm greeting. The people of Uffern were distrusting of strangers with good reason, it was lawless outside of the protection of a town. It eased his fears of finding a safe place for his children; this must be a good nation if strangers could greet each other so openly.

"Well, I am looking for a town or village that might be in need of a carpenter? My children are in need of a stable home."

Tamara was nodding in sympathy. "Have you been travelling long?"

"We left Uffern over a month ago. I want to raise them somewhere safe, and that country is no place for children." It was true enough; he and Mary had discussed getting out of his home country several times because of the dangers there.

Tamara and Isaac both blanched at the name of their former country. "A truer word was never spoken", mused Isaac. "If you are looking for a place to set up a carpentry shop there is our own village of Hafan Ar. We do have one, but she's gotten on in years and can only do minor repairs now."

"And I would be happy to help out with the little ones once we return. We're off to see my daughter in Gardd but we'll be back before the month is up." Tamara paused "Forgive me for asking but will their mother be joining you?" John's sad expression and Dean's watery eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Tell you what, you get yourself and your babies set up in Hafan Ar and I'll be happy to help watch over your little ones. I'll even show your girl all the things a lady needs to know. Would you like that dear?" she said turning to Dean.

Dean glanced up at the ring hanging from his father's neck, bit his lip and nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?" Tamara asked.

Dean shook his head.

"Deanna has been mute since her mother passed." John offered. Then he smiled down at his … daughter. "Hasn't stopped her from looking after Sammy though has it?"

Dean shook his … her head again.

Tamara looked near to tears. "You get to Hafan Ar and speak to Ellen Harvelle; she runs the inn and tavern in town. She should be able to help you with lodging until you can find a home. Tell her Tamara and Isaac sent you and that it is imperative that these two little ones try some of her apple pie, alright? If you can't find carpentry work right away you can speak with Bobby Singer, he always has odd jobs that need taking care of on his farm."

John would have hugged her if he thought it wouldn't make her and her husband think he was crazy. One month's travel and his little family had found people willing to help them.

"Thank you Ma'am" he said. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help. I'm happy to go to your village if we can make a home there. And I am sure that anything you want to teach Deanna will be greatly appreciated."

"It's no trouble at all" Isaac assured him. "You and your little ones are welcome in our village, and I know Tamara will love having your little ones to watch over."

John gave his thanks again and bid his farewells to the couple; wishing them safe travels before getting the cart moving again. They finally had a destination; a place where they might be able to build a home and where Dean…Deanna could have a good life.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellen Harvelle turned out to be everything Tamara had promised. She offered them a place to stay while John looked for work and in return he would make repairs where needed and Deanna would help out around the inn as much as she could.

John was more than happy with the arrangement. It gave his family lodging, he could look for work, Sammy would have more than just Deanna to watch him during the day and Deanna would learn the skills girls needed. Their first night there John slipped outside after his children went to sleep. He stood on the front porch of the Hafan Ar Inn and gazed over the central square of their new town. He felt his shoulders loosen as he watched friendly townspeople greeting one another; not one of them was wearing the distrustful expressions that frequented the faces of those in their hometown. This was a good place, he could feel it. He smiled and nodded to a few of the people entering the tavern in the Inn happy that, after traveling for just over a month they had found a place to settle.

The next few months flew by for the small family. John was able to find a steady stream of work and was looking to rent a house on the edge of town. It had enough space for himself and his two growing children, a decent living area, and best of all a large yard in the back that faced the forest where he could set up his workspace for smaller projects. Later he could add more rooms if he wanted and his children could have small rooms of their own. That would be necessary as they aged to keep up the ruse for Sam. John thought it was vital that his youngest not be told of his brother's true gender until he was old enough to understand why it must be kept a secret.

Ellen gave a sad sigh as she watched Deanna pack up what little belongings they had. She had grown fond of both children and would miss having them around. Little Deanna tried to work so hard and had been so earnest and sweet in her attempts to learn the sewing and cooking Ellen had taught her, and having Sammy around meant that life was never boring as the little boy was determined to explore everywhere his chubby tottering legs could get him. Not today though, today he seemed to know that things were about to change so he clung to his older sister and followed her around the room poking at the things she was putting into their bags.

"Dee" he said looking up at his sister and tugging on her dress, getting a little watery eyed.

"Shhh Sammy, its ok" she whispered, hugging her brother to her.

Ellen was still shocked when she heard Deanna speak. It had happened so suddenly one day that she still could not believe it. They had been in the common room of the Inn, getting everything ready for that evening when a bottle had been knocked off the bar and onto the floor. Never one to miss out on exploring something new Sam had tottered over to it with astonishing speed and had a shard halfway to his mouth when Deanna had suddenly shouted, "Sammy NO!"

Sam had been so shocked at hearing his sister speak he'd dropped the glass and tottered over to her, the exciting mess forgotten. Patting her mouth with a chubby hand he said "Dee…Dee…" but when she didn't speak again right away he started to tear up and said "Dee?" reaching up to pat at her mouth again.

His distress what was pulled the little girl from her own surprise at having spoken. Her voice was a little scratchy from disuse but her words were clear enough. "Don't cry Sammy. I'll talk to you."

When Ellen finally recovered she scooped up both children and ran outside to find their father. "John!" she called, seeing him standing with the farrier Rufus Turner, "John, get over here! You have to … you have to hear this!"

John looked up and walked over, grinning. "Did Sammy say something besides 'Dee'? Is that it, did you say something Sammy boy?" He tickled the baby's chin, but Sam didn't even twitch.

"No John, not Sammy."

John turned to Deanna and nearly fainted at the whispered "Hi Daddy."

He scooped her out of Ellen's arms and hugged her to his chest. "Rufus, she spoke! Did you hear it? Deanna can you say hello to Rufus too?"

Deanna peeked over John's shoulder and gave a quiet, "Hello Mr. Rufus" before ducking her face into her father's shoulder. It didn't take long for word to spread through the small village and soon there was a crowd of people surrounding them, all wanting to hear the little girl speak. Deanna was so overwhelmed by it that she shoved her face in her father's chest and refused to look at anyone.

During all of this Sammy was a wriggling ball of grumpy baby that kept being passed from person to person and no matter how much he waved his arms toward his sister or said 'Dee' no one would take him to her. It didn't take long before he'd brought the proceedings to an end by reminding everyone just how much noise he could make. Once back inside he calmed considerably and plopped himself in her lap the moment he could, frowning at the room and hugging her close.

John had laughed at the grumpy expression.

"You're going to have to share her at some point buddy"

This just made Sam frown harder, and the only thing that would ease his sour expression was Deanna talking to him.

Since that day he'd done everything he could to get her to speak to him. That he followed her around everywhere was hardly unusual but if she didn't at least say his name every once in a while he would express his displeasure with a string of fussy babble. After a few days of this Deanna just started making up silly little songs about boys named Sammy that she would sing quietly while she helped Ellen.

When it came time to practice sewing she would keep him happy by telling him what she was trying to do. In the space of three days Deanna had gone from being a child that never talked to a child that talked nearly all the time, though it was never loud enough to be heard by anyone that wasn't close by.

Ellen pulled herself out of her memories and watched the two little ones again as Deanna finished packing. They were moving to a new home and she knew she would see them often, even if she did have to start sharing them with Tamara.

John and his children were moved in to their new home by the end of the week and for the first time since he'd made the vow to Mary's spirit John felt its grip on him relax.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ten Years Later)

Fourteen year old Deanna Winchester stepped out of her family's home pulling on her gloves. She needed to go to the market before she went to Tamara's and the air was growing chill. Her long light brown hair was neatly braided and her head covered by a kerchief, her dress was plain brown wool but covered by the pretty green cloak Tamara had made for her. Deanna had loved it on sight. It was a forest green color with a leaf pattern embroidered down the front in a lighter thread, and fell all the way to her feet. Deanna loved that it kept her warm; John loved that it kept her covered. This though made her frown. Her father had gotten more protective the older she grew and now she couldn't even go into town on her own. Apparently some of the mothers in town were starting to think along matrimonial lines, and being an Omega made Deanna the perfect spouse for their beloved sons. Thankfully none of the sons had tried to actually talk to her beyond what was necessary, a fact for which she was thankful. If one of them did it's possible she's wind up locked in her room until her father calmed down.

"Sammy!" she called. "We need to go now."

Sam rounded the corner from the barn, an irritated scowl on his face. "Why do I have to go? It's not like you don't know the way to the market."

"Because" she said, her tone at once scolding and patronizing in a way that only older sisters can achieve "one, you need to pull your nose out of a book and get some exercise and two, father seems to think I need an escort now. Something about my being older and 'boys getting ideas', whatever that is supposed to mean." This thought made her scowl; it wasn't like she couldn't handle a bunch of drooling idiots; Ellen and Tamara had begun seeing to that the day she turned eight.

Apparently it was the custom in Hafan Ar to teach girls how to defend themselves. Her father thought it involved a lot of groin kicking and then running away and she hadn't disabused him of this idea. One of the first lessons had been to let others underestimate her ability to protect herself. Remember honey, Ellen said, if they think you are weak then you can catch them off guard which gives you the advantage. Deanna had taken this to heart and not even Sammy, who had always been her closest confidant, knew what the lessons were really like.

Sam flushed. "I was working the barn, not reading, I am going to do that after I clean out Impala the Second's stall, which will now take even longer 'cause Dad thinks a ten year old can deter a grown man from running off with his sister." All of this came out in a grumble as he stomped inside to clean up.

"Oh come on Sammy" Deanna teased, once he reemerged "You know I always feel safer with my valiant alpha brother to protect me." She placed a hand to her chest and sighed dramatically. She could only hold it for so long before she laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, get off" he said flailing at her hands. "If I'm gonna be a valiant protector I gotta look the part, and ruffl-y hair isn't going to help." he smoothed his hair and ran over to the wood pile, pulling out a long thin piece that he slid through this belt like a sword. He grinned, placed his fists on his hips, puffed out his chest and struck a heroic pose. This just made Deanna laugh harder.

"Hey no mocking the valiant alpha protector!" he exclaimed, pursing his lips and glaring at his sister.

"Come on then." She said between chuckles. "I need to get to town so the valiant alpha can get his weekly supply of sweets."

Sam perked right up at this. "Can we go to the bakery too? I heard Mrs. Wilson is making sweet rolls this week!" he sighed and patted his tummy. "Oooh hey Dee, why haven't you learned to make those? We could have them all the time then" he whined as they walked down the lane toward town.

"I thought you wanted me to learn how to make cookies like Tamara's. Isn't that what you said?"

"Well yeah and if you learn to make both we could have sweet rolls and cookies. I mean you already learned to make pie and … oh hey someone is moving into that house Bobby has for rent. Wonder who it is." He said, running over to the fence and looking over. Deanna shook her head and followed, there would be no moving him until his curiosity was appeased.

There was a cart sitting in front of the small house still mostly loaded down with household furnishing, and a small dog sniffing through the garden. They waited a moment to see if anyone would come outside but Deanna was already going to be late getting to Tamara's as it was so they moved on onto town calling out greetings to their neighbors while Sam speculated about the new arrivals in town. He was still talking about it when they reached the bakery.

Deanna ignored his ramblings for a moment as she greeted Mrs. Wilson and gave her order making sure to add three sweet rolls.

"Going to have a treat after supper" the baker asked, and Deanna laughed.

"No Ma'am. One is for Sam on the way home, one is for Sam this afternoon and the last is for Sam after supper. If they stretched any further apart he pouts" she said ignoring the sound of protest from her brother.

Mrs. Wilson smiled and patted her cheek. "You're such a sweet girl Deanna. I wish my Ava had your temperament. Here" she added another sweet roll to the package, "this one is for you, and no giving it to your brother" she said shaking a finger.

Deanna blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you Ma'am."

Following Sam out of the shop she saw Ava coming in the front gate. Ava was the same age as Sam and thought of herself as very sophisticated because she got to visit her Aunt in the Capitol. Normally she turned her nose up at the Winchester siblings but when Sam asked about the new family in town Ava was more than happy to share gossip.

"They just moved here from Tir Bwystfil. Apparently there is was a coup d'état in Uffern and now it's too dangerous to be close to the border." Ava loved conversations where she got to use words like that, it let her show that she was destined to be more than just a bakers daughter. Even better was when she could mention her time in the Capitol. "When I was visiting my Aunt we went to parties where you could hear Ministers talking about how some adopted boy was trying to steal the throne there. I'm surprised you two don't know about it. Didn't you come from there?" she sniffed, letting them know what she thought of that. Deanna resisted the urge to push her into the nearest mud puddle. "Anyway" Ava continued, "They came here to escape the unrest in the forest." Suddenly her demeanor changed and she leaned in whispering "You'll never guess though, one of them is a girl about Deanna's age and she's an alpha. Just what this we need, some alpha girl stinking up the place."

"How do you know she stinks?" Deanna asked her quiet tone taking on an edge.

"Oh please. Alpha girls are all nasty, and act just like boys. Everybody knows that."

Deanna grabbed Sam by the hand. "We have to go now. Have a lovely day." She half snarled it at Ava before dragging her brother away.

"Honestly, "said Ava "some people."

Deanna had managed to calm down while they finished the shopping, though her mood was most improved by the knowledge that now she could send Sam home (with their purchases) and she could go see the woman who had become like a second mother to her. Tamara was teaching her everything she knew about cooking, sewing, knitting, what herbs worked best for illnesses, and how to defend herself, but Tamara had gone beyond teacher early in Deanna's life and was now her closest confidant, second only to Sam. Tamara knew her so well there were times when she wondered if the older woman knew her secret. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about it. She'd tried talking to her father but John had looked panicked for a moment, glancing around to see if there was anyone nearby. He'd looked so distressed at the topic that Deanna never mentioned it again. Sometimes she thought that John might be trying to forget that he actually had two sons.

"You sure you don't want to come in too?" she asked Sam once they'd reached the gate to Tamara and Isaac's house. Truthfully, she wanted to spend some time alone with her mentor but she could not just send Sam away. If he needed her, she was there, simple as that.

"Nah, "he replied "go learn how to make those cookies. I will test your first batch for you!"

Deanna laughed as he walked away. "Remember, one sweet roll on the way home, and do not eat mine!" she called.

"Yeah yeah" Sam said, continuing home.


End file.
